Save Me
by Chloe67
Summary: Sequel to 'Come Find Me..' Pete and Ross are struggling to come to terms with the events of 'come find me'. Will someone get them the help they both desperately need. Or will life for the Barton's never be normal again...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emmerdale or anything to do with Emmerdale, it all belongs to ITV.**

 **Hey guys! BAM! I'm back! And here's the new story! Please enjoy!**

 **Pete and Ross are both struggling to come to terms with the events of come find me… will life ever be the same again?**

* * *

Save Me…

Prologue

Pain. A never ending pain. A constant ache. A constant reminder of what had been lost. What would never be the same again.

Nobody understood his pain. No one tried too. All he got from them was pity. Sympathetic glances, a comforting pat on the shoulder, a sorrowful squeeze. He didn't want it, and he didn't need it.

Everyone looked at him as weak and vulnerable. Ross hated it. He was neither of those things. And yet in a matter of weeks, that was exactly what he had been reduced too. A weak and pathetic version of himself who would never ever be able to stick up for himself again. Never be able to hold his own. He would be considered an invalid for the rest of his life.

He didn't want that for his life. But everything he seemed to want in his life always fell through his grasp somehow. Donna. Debbie. Now he had lost everything.

What was the point in carrying on?

* * *

Ross had been in a very dark place. A very dark place indeed. No one had so far helped him out of it. He just seemed to be spiralling deeper and deeper into depression.

That was what he had heard from Finn anyway. Finn was the only person that was allowed anywhere near.

Him. His dad. His mum. Had all been banned by Ross from visiting. It wasn't surprising really, he and Ross had never been close. He had just really hoped his little brother might start letting him in after what had happened between them. But so far no luck. He just needed time Pete reassured himself.

His mother and father were understandably in pieces. It must be terrible to be told your little boy had to have his leg removed and you weren't there to comfort him.

Emma had completely gone berserk. She had hurled herself at the doctor and it was only his calm, strong father that had held her back. Tears streaming down his face.

The hospital had been surprisingly understanding, saying they had seen parents react worst and were used to it. They wouldn't hold it against them. Ross however was mortified at what his mother had done and got the hospital to stop them from visiting.

Both parents were extremely distraught. Wanting to be there for their middle son. James was starting to blame Emma for them not being allowed in. James had been there for Ross for most of his life, when Ross had let him be there, and was confused why he would shun him now. The only reason he could fathom was that if Ross let James in, Ross thought James would bring Emma. It seemed their little reconciliation was heading for the rocks already.

With all this going on, Pete thought it best to keep what was going on in his own head a secret. He couldn't bother them with how he was feeling when they were all so concerned with Ross.

Pete had nearly killed Ross. He'd killed another man. The police accepted that the shooting was in self-defence and an accident, and so luckily no charges would be brought against him. But that didn't stop the images from replaying over and over again in Pete's mind. The bullet piercing his shoulder as another burst through Davis' skull. It made him feel sick.

He knew Davis was a bad person, and so he shouldn't really feel bad about killing him because of what he had done to his brother. But that didn't change the fact that he had killed him, and had dumped Ross' supposedly dead body not long before and not told a soul. What was he turning into?

When did he develop the capacity to kill?

* * *

 **So _both_ Pete and Ross are struggling to come to terms with the outcome of what's happened! Surely someone is going to get them help…. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emmerdale or anything to do with Emmerdale, it all belongs to ITV.**

 **Hope you enjoy! Here's the first chapter**

 **This is a Ross/Debbie fic, there won't be much action between them at first so you'll have to stay tuned and see how it pans out…**

* * *

Same Me…

Chapter One

Ross's arms were shaking and so was he remaining leg as he tried to take his first awkward steps. It had been a few weeks since his operation. His recovery taking longer due to his initial injuries and the traces of infection. After he was deemed fit enough, Ross had spent most of his time in the gym, rebuilding his muscle tone. Although he was still extremely skinny, he found he'd had little to no appetite lately and so re gaining weight was difficult.

Ross had now begun a walking trial. Learning to walk all over again. It made Ross feel pathetic and childlike. He knew how to walk. Screw them!

Ross hated to admit it however, but walking was harder then it looked.

He'd been strapped into this thing called a PPAM Aid (pam aid). It was an inflatable leg that was supposed to reduce the swelling in the stump and help him to walk again. Ross felt like a prick.

"That's it Ross… Small baby steps!" Finn coaxed from the other head of the parallel bars. Ross was seriously regretting asking him to come.

"Stop talking like I'm a baby! I know how pissing walk!" Ross hissed back.

"Err language…!" Finn chastised, clocking the disapproving look the fit male nurse helping another patient shot them.

"Shut it _Finley_!" Ross smirked, also clocking the nurse.

" _Ross!"_ Finn grumbled as he saw the male nurse smirk before escorting the patient out of the gym.

"What? Did I steal your eye candy?" Ross grinned.

"Shut up!" Finn grumbled, but secretly he was smiling. This was the most he'd gotten out of Ross in days.

But unbeknown to Finn, Ross was slowly dying inside. It wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. Walking was so difficult it seemed he'd never get his independence back. He would be a cripple in a wheel chair for the rest of his life.

* * *

Pete had been dozing on the sofa when Finn had returned. The images from the farm house playing over and over in his mind. They haunted his every waking moment and every sleeping moment too. He was glad Finn was here to distract him.

"Hey mate how's he doing?" Pete questioned as his brother sat down next to him.

"As well as can be expected! He was learning to walk today" Finn grinned at his big brother. "You know, I think he's finally come to terms with it!"

"Really? Well the fact he's walking is massive progress! Did he say if I could visit? Or mum or dad?" Pete asked eagerly. He really did want to try and help his brother through this. They could help each other.

"Oh no. He didn't mention you or mum and dad… and he's _learning_ to walk again. He's finding it quite difficult. His balance is all off but I think he was good!" Finn beamed.

It occurred to Pete that maybe Ross was playing the same game that he was and putting on a front and pretending everything was all okay to Finn. But then again Ross had always been close to Finn so why wouldn't he open up to him?

"Do you think he'll ever want to see me?" Pete asked quietly.

"Well he'll have too! He'll be home in a few weeks. The builders getting on okay?" The house was being modified to accommodate Ross's needs and make things easier for him to move around. It was already difficult with Ross's bedroom being on the top floor so a chair lift was being installed. The landlord had been shocked when the Barton Boys had got together the money to buy the property off him, but being short of cash and wanting to palm off some houses anyway he accepted.

Ross had been completely mortified when he'd heard what was happening with the house. He didn't want people treating him any differently or his life changing in any significant way, he just couldn't grasp that things would never be how they were.

The hardest part of all this was keeping it all a secret from everyone. Ross only wanted close family knowing. So really only Pete, Finn, James and Emma knew what had really happened. Pete didn't know what Ross planned on doing when he got home, probably hide his prosthetic under his trousers hoping no one noticed. They had already had to pass the building work off as renovations. Surely they couldn't keep this pretence up for much longer, but if it helped Ross recover then it was worth it.

Debbie had been round a lot asking why she wasn't allowed to visit the hospital anymore. Ross had told the nurses not to let her in either. It hurt Pete to know that she still had feelings for Ross and him her but he had come to terms with it. Ross didn't want her knowing what had really happened to him, so it was unlikely their relationship would ever develop.

Would Ross ever let anyone in again? Let them find out what had happened to him?

"Well then I'm going to see him next time you go. He needs to snap out of this!"

and Pete needed reassuring that if his brother could make it through whatever he was going through. So would he.

* * *

Ross was already in the training room when Pete and Finn arrived. Making his slow steady steps towards the end. He had been practicing all morning and was starting to get the hang of it.

"Looking good mate!" Pete said cautiously.

Ross looked up sharply. "What you bought him here for?" Ross asked Finn.

"Err he wanted to come!" Finn stuttered.

Ross gave Pete a long look before sighing. "Okay. Whatever." And carrying on practising, his face creased with concentration.

"Why don't you get us a coffee" Pete turned to Finn. "Let us talk for a bit."

Finn nodded and left, leaving Pete and Ross alone in the training room.

"So… long time no see! Seeing as I saved your life and all!" Pete joked half-heartedly. But Ross didn't laugh or even smile.

"Just wanted time to get my head together, you know?" Ross panted, the effort was really exhausting him.

"Why don't you take a break mate?" Pete asked gently.

"No!" Ross snapped back. "I can handle this!"

"Are you sure?"

"Pete…. It's just walking!" Ross snapped.

"Whatever you say!" Pete answered and Ross scowled in irritation. "Debbie keeps asking about you."

"Don't you dare tell her!" Ross looked up sharply, eyes wide.

"You can't keep it a secret forever mate" Pete said reasonably.

"I can try!" Ross retorted.

"Are you coping with this Ross?" Pete asked quietly. Ross remained silent and looked down.

Pete put a comforting hand on Ross's shoulder.

"Ross, are you okay?" Pete asked. Ross looked up slowly.

"I'll get there… I always do" Ross managed to give Pete a half-hearted smile. "And how about you Peter?" Ross took in the dark circles that rimmed Pete's eyes.

Pete didn't know what to say. Everyone had been so concerned with Ross that no one had really asked how he was.

"I'll get their too" Pete returned Ross's smile.

Both brother's burying their pain, each unable to admit to it.

It was only a matter of time before it all bubbled to the surface.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emmerdale or anything to do with Emmerdale, it all belongs to ITV.**

 **Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in ages! I'm very busy with A levels and learning to drive :( so updates will come slower but I do want to finish this off so enjoy!**

* * *

Save Me...

Chapter 2

Eventually the time had come for Ross to come home. It did little to raise his spirits. He had come on with leaps and bounds in his walking, and his slight limp was hardly noticeable. Well that's what Pete and Finn told him anyway. He had been fitted with his own prosthetic and even though it still caused him pain to use it, he insisted on it over crutches or a wheelchair. His desperation to get back to a normal life was as much heart breaking as it was inspiring.

But still Ross refused to talk to anyone about what was running through his mind, what plagued his every thought. His weeks of torture still haunted his sleep, but his reality was no better. He had sharply turned down the hospitals offer of referring him to a counsellor. He didn't need that bull shit!

Unbeknown to everyone Ross had stopped taking his pain medication, used to help control the phantom pain he still got where his leg had once been. He just wanted to feel normal again, and feeling like his leg was still there was as close as Ross would aver get to normal again.

What Ross was dreading most about coming home, more then anyone other then family finding out what had happened to him, was seeing Debbie again. He longed to see her, to hold her in his arms again. He hadn't seen her properly since before the helicopter crash, and he just needed to check she was okay. Pete had told him that she had had her spleen removed and had suffered a few broken bones but had long since recovered. But he knew that could never happen. He could never let anyone close to him again.

He couldn't bear to see pity in anyone's eye. Ross was better off on his own.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Pete smiled at his little brother as he got slowly to her feet, or foot?

He only got a grunt in response. Him and Finn had come to collect him from hospital as he was still giving his parents the cold shoulder, Pete had insisted the two go away on holiday and give Ross some space to settle in given his fragile state of mind. Emma had been reluctant but James had been forceful, they were going to give their sons space. James knew that Ross responded better to his brothers then he ever did to him, he just couldn't seem to get that into Emma's head. But in the end they had gone for a two week break to Cyprus, to see if there was any hope in salvaging their relationship.

The other bothersome problem was Debbie. She was still cold and hostile toward Pete but she had been continually badgering him and Finn about when Ross was coming home and when she could see him. The answer was always the same, "Just give him time, he'll come to you".

They didn't know what else to say to her. If Ross had his way he would never speak to anyone again. But Debbie was a force to be reckoned with and she would force herself on Ross if she had too. They really were a pair.

Finn put a steadying hand on Ross' shoulder as they made their way through the hospital, which was roughly shrugged off. Ross hated any assistance from anyone.

"Debbie was asking about you again" Pete told a rather distant looking Ross as they guided him out of the hospital.

"What did you say?" Ross asked, Pete tried to ignore the threatening tone to Ross's voice. Knowing that if Ross tried anything Pete could easily overpower him now, sad as it was.

"That you'd come to her..." It still caused Pete pain to think of Debbie and Ross together, but after everything that had happened between the two brothers Pete was trying to put it past him and move on. He wasn't sure he could even deal with a relationship at the moment.

Ross grumbled "Well she'll be waiting a long time then!"

"Ross, you cant hide this forever!" Finn objected.

"See me try!" Ross hissed, before refusing to engage in anymore conversation as they excited through the doors of the hospital and loaded into Pete's car.

This journey was going to be fun.

* * *

"And this is to help you up the stairs!" Finn pointed out, they had been giving Ross a tour of the newly renovated house. Ross had barely said a word as he'd walked round.

"Sooooo! What do you think?" Finn plastered a fake enthusiastic grin on his face which earned him an incredulous look from Ross.

"I know it's a lot to get used to mate, but you'll get there! We're all here for you" Pete said gently, giving his brother a reassuring squeeze of the shoulder which to his shock Ross didn't shrug off.

Ross didn't reply, he just stared motionless at where Finn had pointed.

"Why don't I make us a brew?" Finn broke the awkward silence.

"Good idea!" Pete enthused, turning and following Finn through to the kitchen. It was difficult trying to put a positive spin on everything for Ross's sake.

"Will he get their?" Finn questioned, his face creased with concern.

"Course he will Finn, don't be stupid!" Pete berated him, however his voice wavered with doubt.

It was then the two brothers heard the back door slam angrily behind them. Ross had heard them. Pete and Finn turned to each other ashamed.

"Should we follow him?" Finn asked his elder brother, already making his way to door.

"No. Just give him some space. He needs to come to terms with this." Pete returned to searching through the kitchen cupboards. But instead of making tea he got out a bottle of whiskey, feeling they would probably need it...

* * *

Ross stumbled out the door. The pain in what was left of his leg was becoming unbearable. He felt like his chest was constricting and he knew he was going to have a panic attack.

He clumsily made his way to the bench he had once collapsed at when he had just seen Donna kill herself and sat down, putting his head in his hands and trying to get his breathing under control.

This was going to be his life now. He was always going to be that invalid, the one that lost his leg.

Ross wished he had died in that house rather than living this life.

It was then that Ross heard foot steps walking by which suddenly halted. A figure stopping in front of him.

Ross looked up and was momentarily dazzled by the sunshine, but when his vision cleared she was stood silhouetted against the light like an angel. His angel.

He looked into the beautiful, chiselled face of Debbie Dingle.

* * *

 **I love Debbie and Ross together so beware that this is a Debbie/Ross fic now! please review and I'll try and update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emmerdale or anything to do with Emmerdale, it all belongs to ITV.**

 **Hey so I'm supposed to be doing some A level work but I want to finish this story more! because I've got another lined up too! :D**

 **Something bad is going to happen in one of the chapters... so don't hate me! Just think it's the best way for the characters to progress!**

* * *

Save Me...

Chapter 3

Debbie felt all her breath leave her as she looked into the face of the man she had been prepared to run away with, to drop everything for. The man she still loved deeply.

She hadn't seen him since her brief visit to the hospital weeks ago. He was suffering from a severe infection and was ill and delirious. He had looked so weak and so vulnerable then, Debbie had assumed that when he returned home he would be back to his old cocky self, but she couldn't have been more wrong.

Ross was still far to thin, although he was still handsome his face remained sunken and haggard. His hair was cut short but stuck out in messy curls which would have looked adorable if he hadn't looked so ill. Dark circles lined his tired blood shot eyes. He sat with his shoulders slumped like he had the weight of the world upon them.

"Ross..."

"Debbie..."

"Your back!" Debbie ignored the feeble attempt Ross made of a sarcastic eye roll and sat down beside him. "You look terrible!"

"Ever the charmer Debs" Ross gave her a half hearted grin, but his weak attempt at humour didn't deter Debbie and he stiffened as she moved to take his hand.

"Is everything okay?" Debbie questioned, concern creasing her features.

"I'm fine!" Ross brushed her roughly away and made to stand up sharply but staggered and nearly fell as a sharp pain shot up from his injured leg, causing him to gasp and clutch the back of the bench to keep him upright.

"Ross!" Debbie was on her feet in seconds, reaching to steady her former boyfriend. "What happened? What's the matter?"

Ross roughly pushed her away as he regained his balance and growled at the stunned girl, "I told you to leave me alone!"

Debbie staggered backwards, her eyes widening at Ross' tone.

"I was only trying to help Ross!" Debbie reasoned defensively "At least let me walk you back to your place!"

Ross's face softened for a fraction of a second and Debbie was sure she saw longing and sadness in those deep dark eyes.

"I'm fine, honestly" Ross made to walk back up to his house but Debbie followed closely behind him like an annoying shadow.

"Your not fine! I'm coming with you!" Debbie growled at Ross just as menacingly as he had, Ross knew better then to argue and begrudgingly let her walk with him. "So what are you doing out her by yourself? I assumed Finn and Pete were taking care of you" Ross noted the bitter undertone in Debbie's words.

"They are... Just needed some space you know! Some fresh air!" Ross cast Debbie an annoyed glance "Some _alone_ time..."

"Do you really think having _alone_ time is sensible in your condition" Debbie answered reasonably.

Ross halted suddenly and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned sharply.

"We'll your clearly not the picture of health Ross!" Debbie sighed gesturing to Ross' sallow face. Was he really that clueless?

Ross resumed his walking but didn't stop giving Debbie suspicious sideways glances. They were heading towards the front of the house, Ross assumed it was so Debbie could get more out of him. Ross personally would have rather gone the back way as his leg was in agony as he hadn't walked this far on it before but he was determined not to let it show. He wouldn't give in to it.

* * *

Pete and Finn sat side by side on the sofa a glass of whisky nursed in both their hands as they waited for Ross to return. They new settling Ross in to this new life was going to be harder then they expected, if Ross wasn't willing to accept it.

Pete let his tired eyes slip closed and was instantly bombarded with images of Ross lying broken and bleeding and the bullet piercing Davis' skull. Pete's eyes shot open and he tried to get his breathing under control.

It was at that moment Pete's phone rang and with shaky hands he retrieved it from his pockets.

"Dad what's up?" Pete answered and was shocked by the tone of his father voice.

"Pete... It's your mum."

* * *

"Well this is me" Ross muttered as they stopped outside Ross's front door, Debbie paused and looked up into Ross's huge dark eyes.

"I've missed you" she whispered.

Ross knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help himself, the flood of feelings was too strong. "I've missed you too."

And before Ross could stop her Debbie stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly on his lips, Ross couldn't help but return the kiss. It was the tenderest kiss he'd received in ages and he felt like his heart was exploding.

When they both pulled back breathless Ross leaned against the side of the house to regain his balance and regarded Debbie with sadness.

"Take care of yourself" He muttered before opening the door and slamming it behind him. He leant against the door and felt himself sink down it as it truly hit him what he would never be able to have with Debbie, with anyone.

Pete and Finn walked into the hall and the looks of sadness on their faces were quickly replaced with confusion.

"Ross? What are you doing on the floor?" Finn asked weakly.

"Sitting" Ross replied sarcastically as he struggled to get to get to his feet. "What's up with you two anyway?" He said clocking the devastated looks on Pete and Finns faces.

"It mum" Pete said softly, putting a comforting arm round Ross and guiding him into the living room to sit down.

"She's dead."

* * *

 **sorry! sorry! sorry! :( I know some people like Emma but personally I don't and I think this was best for the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emmerdale or anything to do with Emmerdale, it all belongs to ITV.**

 **So this is the next chapter guys! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Save Me…

Chapter 4

Five men stood beside a freshly dug grave. The cold air and grey sky seeming to mirror there despair. As the words of the sermon Ashely the vicar read, carried away on the wind the other men tried to hide their grief.

It hadn't been that long ago when James and Emma had gone on holiday to give the boys some time together. A break for them both too as they couldn't stop arguing.

One night after a particularly heated argument, James had thrown the wedding ring he had started wearing again to the floor and Emma had fled in a towering rage. That was the last time James had seen Emma alive.

She had been found the next morning. Lying at the bottom of a cliff on the beach. She looked peaceful. As though she had simply fell asleep on the sand. No one knew if she'd fell, if she'd jumped or had even been pushed. Either way she was gone, and no one would ever know why.

Finn had tears streaming from his eyes, he had been the one to find his mother. To bring her to the village.

James had to wipe the occasional tear from his eye. She had been his wife and he still had strong feelings for her, but he knew it would never have worked out between them. It never could. They were just not meant to be together.

Pete and Ross stood stony faced and emotionless. Pete had never given his mother much thought before she had come to the village, sure he had grown closer to her before everything that had happened with Ross but she never really felt like a mother to him. Pete felt so numb these days he didn't really know how to feel at this moment.

Ross felt uncomfortable. He hadn't worn this suit since he had gone to Donna's funeral and it hung off his thinner frame. He was well aware of her body lying cold not far away from him. Ross just felt sick. The pain in his leg from standing up for so long and the constant emotions flooding through him on a daily bases had drained him completely. He could just flop down exhausted.

One thing was certain for all of them however. Today was the last day of calm before the storm….

* * *

After the funeral James had gone home. He was to return to living with Pete, Finn and Ross again. He just wanted some time by himself to think through the events of the last few months. It had certainly taken its toll on the aging father as his face seemed more lined then it had previously and his hair now completely grey.

Finn, Ross and Pete had headed straight for the pub. Finn after a few pints had decided to stick to soft drinks. Ross had had several pints and due to his smaller frame was already pissed out of his head but was trying his best to disguise it. Pete had also had several pints and was now trying to push a bottle of scotch onto his other two brothers.

"Come on! Just one more? Drown your sorrows" Pete jeered at the other two, the drink seemed to have made him inappropriately jolly. Finn just rolled his eyes and Ross tried desperately not to slump over and to appear sober.

Debbie watched from her seat at the bar. Andy was looking after Jack and Sarah, giving her time to have a catch up with her auntie over the bar.

She frowned as she took in Ross' vacant expression and the dark circles which were the only colour on his otherwise pale face. It was clear to her that Finn and Pete weren't looking after him as they should be.

"I've… had enough… going home…." Ross muttered, trying not to let his speech slur. Getting slowly to his feet.

"Shall I come too?" Finn asked, eyeing his brother wearily.

"No!" Ross hissed sharply and made his way out the pub.

He managed to keep his footing steady and only Debbie noticed him stumble slightly on his way out the door.

"Will he be okay?" Finn questioned, worriedly.

"Course!" said Pete merrily pouring himself another glass of scotch.

Debbie gave her aunt Chas a quick good bye before following Ross in quick pursuit.

* * *

Ross was stumbling down the road. His vision was swimming slightly and he was struggling to remember how to balance on his new leg and was wobbling all over the place. Maybe drinking wasn't such a good idea on his medication.

"ROSS!" Debbie shouted after him and she quickly tried to catch up to the unstable man in front of her.

"Shit!" Ross muttered to himself, and in his drunken state grabbed a branch off a bush and used it to hide his face.

"Haha Ross" Debbie muttered having finally caught up with him and pulling the branch away from his face.

"How… yyyou.. knnoow it was….meee?" Ross slurred. The cold night air seemed to have made him feel worse.

"I followed you" Debbie said simply, pulling her jacket closer to her to keep warm. Ross noticed and pulled her in for a drunken hug.

"Yourr a good… girl…Deeebs" Ross slurred drunkenly in her ear.

"Come on let's get you home" Debbie said gently trying to push him off her but at the same time savouring the feel of his warms around her and worrying about the bones she could feel through his shirt.

Ross suddenly turned and gave her a filthy look, pushing her from him.

"Don't… neeeed.. help!" Ross growled, making to dash past her

But after standing on his leg all day suddenly caused it to cramp, and being un steady on his feet anyway he went toppling over.

"How much did you have?" Debbie questioned sharply. Bending down to help him up, slightly stunned at his sudden outburst and more than a little pissed off.

"No don't!" Ross muttered weakly as she reached out to help him. Debbie's heart broke as she saw tears in his big dark eyes, whatever had happened to him in the last few months had clearly broken him.

"Why?" Debbie questioned softly and the hand she had reached out with to help Ross fell to rest on his leg.

The leg that he wore the prosthetic on.

A look of horror spread across Ross's face.

* * *

 **Uh Oh! sorry if the updates are short! Just love writing this but don't have the time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emmerdale or anything to do with Emmerdale, it all belongs to ITV.**

 **So this is the next chapter guys! Just a small one to show you what's happening to the boys...**

* * *

Save Me…

Chapter 5

A look of horror spread across Ross's face.

Debbie looked down sharply as what she touched was not what she was expecting. It was too thin to be a leg. Surely Ross hadn't lost that much weight.

"Ross…?" She asked, looking up into his face. She could see how panic stricken he looked and the tears beginning to form in his eyes.

Slowly and carefully, Debbie pulled the trouser leg up revealing the prosthetic leg.

"Oh Ross…" Debbie cried, Ross edged away in anger. Sobering up all of a sudden.

"Don't touch me!" He growled at her, he couldn't stand the look of sadness in her eyes. "I don't need _anyone's_ pity!"

Ross tried to scramble to his feet, but couldn't get his footing quiet right and tumbled back down again.

It was then that David came round the corner, and laughed good naturedly at Ross.

"Had a few too many have you mate! Here you go!" He said as he pulled Ross to his feet and slapped him on the back, before giving Debbie a nod and moving on.

Ross struggled with his balance for a minute before resting his eyes on Debbie. A blush of embarrassment crept across his face as he realised Debbie was frozen in shock and hadn't even moved to help him.

Ross turned to move away which snapped Debbie out of her daze, she gripped Ross's thin arm to stop him from getting away. He warily turned to face her.

"Ross? What happened?" She asked him, holding onto him tight by both arms. Willing him to look her in the eye.

Ross dark eyes finally met Debbie's green ones and she had never seen him look so defeated in all the time she had known him. He truly was broken.

"Debs… Just leave it… okay?" He asked, before roughly pulling his arm from hers and going back to his house.

Debbie watched his hunched figure leave and felt her heart slowly breaking in her chest.

* * *

Pete was heading down to the shops the buy milk, and maybe some more beers for the night. They didn't have that many left. His head was thumping with a hangover from last night's session, but you could always cure a hangover with more booze.

He had only got a few steps before he felt a pincer like grip on his arm.

He spun round to come face to face with Debbie. The feisty brunette didn't look at all happy, he had seen that look before when she had smashed the head lights on is car in.

"What. Happened. To. Ross?" She questioned, her tone icy.

Pete sighed as he looked at his soon to be ex-wife, he was so numb nowadays he didn't feel even a flicker of emotion towards her.

"I don't know what you're on about!" Pete grumbled as he made to get by her.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about! I found Ross in a right state last night!"

Pete spun round on his heels. He barely remembered last night let alone hoe Ross got home, he had assumed he had gone home with them.

"Come again?"

"Ross left the pub while you were still drinking yourself silly! He fell down outside he was the pissed!" Debbie gave Pete a look of distain. "What happened to his leg Pete?" She growled.

Pete looked at her wide eyed. No wonder Ross had failed to come down for breakfast that morning. He doubted he would come down again.

Pete sighed before answered. "He was stabbed in the leg when he was kidnapped, it happened just before I found him. Then he got that infection and it spread to the bone in that leg. They had to remove it Debs…"

Debbie looked at Pete wide eyed. "Was there nothing else they could have done? Nothing at all?"

"No. Even if he hadn't have had the infection, he probably would have lost it anyway. There was just too much damage."

Debbie's eye suddenly narrowed at Pete.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ross didn't want us too!" Pete answered, sorrow filling his bright blue eyes. "I think he's embarrassed. He hasn't accepted it all yet…" Pete trailed off and he looked down sadly.

Debbie's expression softened slightly. "He needs help then Pete"

Pete chuckled humourlessly. "Try telling him that."

Debbie reached over and awkwardly gave Pete's arm a friendly squeeze.

"We'll help him…together. Me, you, Finn and your dad! I'll pop round later!" Debbie said as she left Pete and made to go back to her house.

"He won't let you near Deb's!" Pete cried after her.

She just laughed. "I'd like to see him stop me!"

Pete sadly made his way towards the shop. He should feel something about seeing his ex-wife moving in on his brother. But he felt nothing. He just couldn't feel anymore.

At the shop Pete chucked in his basket some milk, some beers but he paused when he walked past the whiskey to the till. Throwing one of those in as well.

He gave David the money and left. Once outside he hide behind the shop and hurriedly unscrewed the bottle of whiskey.

Gulping it down, the images of Davis and Ross that haunted him every second of every day, slowly drifted away…

* * *

Ross had been watch Pete and Debbie's exchange from his bedroom. His heart breaking. He knew they were talking about him, he just knew they were!

He wanted to be down there right now, sweeping Debbie up into his arms and holding her close. She could never love him like this though. He hated what he had become.

Ross felt a twinge but refused to go for his painkillers, which were hidden under his bed. He hadn't been taking them. Just waiting for his next prescription and getting even more, and then not taking them.

He was saving them. Every last one…

* * *

 **Uh Oh! Someone help them please!**


End file.
